Letters and Life (Marauders)
by DeathlyGoddess
Summary: Lily Evans and Katherine Jameson Have been at Hogwarts for two years and everything has gone smoothly, They're at the top of there class, They got into Gryffindor, and made friends. But then everything changes. When Kathrine gets a letter that will change her life and Lily agrees to go on a date with the one and only James Potter. *Competed*. Sequel: The girl who lied
1. The Express

**I don't own anything (Cries) except the plot and Kathrine Jameson.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

Lily Evens was a very smart girl.

So why did she always make such stupid choices?

It had been another long summer at home. Her sister Petunia had all but pretended the she didn't exist and her parents had been very busy at work.

So she was VERY happy to finally be going back to Hogwarts.

The only problem? James Potter and the Marauders.

For the past two years she had put up with them but this year, this year she was going to do something about it...or at least she was going to try.

* * *

As she walked through the train looking for an empty compartment she ran into her roommates Molly Prewett and Kathrine Jameson.

"Oh hi Lily!" Says Kitty. "Hi guys, Have you found an empty compartment?" Lily asks. "Nope, Well if you consider the one that the Marauders are in..." "and for some reason you never do" Molly finishes. " She as she smirks. "Fine I guess if it's the only one".

While they were walking towards the Marauders compartment they passed the trolley and filled up on what Petunia would consider a bunch of crap.

"Can we share everywhere else is full." Say Kat knocking on the door. Remus shoots James a look before saying sure.

We barely talked to each other at all but that was OK because we could have entire conversations in a mere glance and it kinda went like this:

Kathrine: TALK TO HIM! It's now or never!

Lily: NO! He's an annoying git!

Molly: A CUTE annoying git! YOU LIKE HIM!

Lily: No I don't drop it.

Kathrine: No I won't drop it.

Molly: Same. Well I'll drop it for know because we have other things to talk about.

Lily: I agree.

Kathrine: Fine.

Molly: So when are we going to do it?

Kathrine: I was thinking tomorrow night.

Lily: Sounds good but we have to plan it better then last time.

Each week the girls would always sneak out of Gryffindor tower to do something fun. But on the first week they always had to do something big. Last year they flooded the 3rd floor with Lava.

Molly: How about we do the Lava thing again but this time in the boys tower?

Kathrine: I like that idea.

Lily: Ok but...

"How come it feels like you guys are having full conversations without us?" Asks Sirius. "That's because we are Black" says Kathrine turning her head back towards Lily. "But that's not fair we should all be talking together and becoming best buds" Says James. "I already have all the friends I need" says Molly gesturing towards us. "Oh come on you can never have too many friends" says Remus though not as sarcastically and James and Sirius.

And that's how the rest of the train ride went.


	2. The Letter

**Hi guys! This is my first public story and my very first fanfic! Please enjoy and review!**

**I put a lot more detail after zzz4730 gave me some really good advice Thanks!**

**And remember that I'm not the AMAZING J.K Rowling and I don't own anything but Kat.**

**MOLLY'S POV**

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station with it's beautiful trees and cozy stores I hear Hagrid calling to the first years as they get off. A pang of longing strikes my heart as I remember what it was like our first year at Hogwarts.

"I wonder how we will be getting to the castle is we aren't going in the boats" I say pulling Kathrine and Lily towards the gates with everyone else.

We had missed the ride last year because we had some well...inconveniences. Let's just say that there were some jinxes involved and some punches were thrown.

"Maybe we'll just walk" Kathrine responds, tugging on her new black robes for some reason she never seemed comfortable in they're school robes.

"I swear if I have to walk all the way to the castle in my new shoes I'm gonna kill someone" I say jokingly gesturing at my new pink flats I had just bought them with mum last week and knew that I would get a mouthful if I ruined them on my first night back.

"No I will kill someone for you because you don't want to ruin your good rep" Jokes Kat. "

"Oh they're beautiful" I gasp pointing towards the skeletal horses that were attached to pearly white carriages that people are getting onto. "What are you talking about Molls I don't see anything" Lily says walking up to a empty carriage so that she was right next to one of the horses. "But they're right there!" I say and walk over to start petting one of the black horses.

"Molly those are called Thestrals only people who have seen death can see them." says Kat stroking the horse as well, "I can see them because I saw my Grandmother die but not to be rude but who have you seen die?"

"Oh never mind it's not something I like to talk about." says I sadness shining in my eyes for a moment while I remember.

_My mum and I had been walking around the block when I was about seven when we saw that our neighbors door was open._

_We had been living in a Muggle community at the time called Sunshine Alley._

_"Molly darling stay close to me OK? I want to see if is OK" My mum says walking onto the porch with me right behind her gripping her hand tightly._

_I had never liked 's house, It was a funny shade of pink and had a bunch of lacy dolls and tiny glass trinkets. She had filled all of the rooms with furniture that was a bright yellow and looked terrible next to the pink walls._

_" ? are you there? Hello?" My mum called through the threshold and into an blue and equally lacy kitchen where old and frail stood with a dark grey cylinder pointed at her head. _

_"Molly back up." My mum whispered to me before speaking to the old lady standing in front of her with a gun to her head, "Please put the gun down think of all the people who need you" But it was too late. There was a big bang as the shot rang out and frail old fell to the ground._

"Molly are you OK?" Lily asks gently poking my arm.

"Hmm oh yeah sorry" I say pulling myself up into the carriage where they were waiting.

The rest of the ride went in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**KATHRINE'S POV**

"Gryffindor got thirteen new students this year which is a big improvement from last years six and Slytherin's seven." Says Lily slightly skipping through the halls.

The night had gone pretty well after that awkward moment in the carriages. Kathrine felt very bad about pressuring Molly like that.

I mean she knew first hand how hard it was to see someone die.

"I don't see how we can lose now" I joke as we walk towards the portrait. "Wolfsbane" Molly says as we reach it. "Have a goodnight girls" Says the fat Lady letting us into the common room. "You too"

"So what classes are you taking this year Molls?" "Hmm, I think Potions, Transfigurations, D.A.D.A, Charms, Ancient runes, Care of magical creatures and...Oh no run!" She says pointing towards a bunch of third years sitting in the cozy area by the fire.

"What why..." But I realize too late when a messy haired boy looks up.

"So once we get our hands on the Boomslang skin...Lily!" James shouts getting up from where he was sitting with Sirius and Remus who look over after sharing a glance decide to stay where they are. "Hey Lily wait up!"

I start pulling Lily towards the stone staircase that leads to our nice soft room. "Yes!" I pant as we make it to the staircase just before James made a grab for her arm. "Back off Potter" I growl as Molly brings Lily to our dorm.

When it comes to James Potter we have been instructed (By Lily) to treat him nicely and sadly since I was made Prefect I have to oblige, It seemed like he was starting to grow on her after two years of bothering her but Molly and I are still very much protective of her.

"I was just going to ask her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend" He say defensively putting on a mock sad face. "I can get you a date with Sirius".

"Ha you mean Black? No thanks Potter..." I say slowly retreating up the stairs "But I'll ask her for you". after this I run up the staircase not wanting to be dragged into a long conversation with him about how Sirius and I belong together which happened several times before I learned not to stick around when he mentions Sirius.

"What did he say?" Says Lily looking hopeful as I walk in, who has been talking about him all summer and how he's not really that bad and that he would grow on us.

They both have already finished unpacking and had started to sort through my stuff (Which they do all the time).

"He said to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said that I would ask you." I say falling onto my fourposter.

"Maybe if you go with him you'll have fun" suggests Molly who never really took a side in our James Potter is a user conversations.

"I kinda like him but I don't. what if something weird happens because if it will...well maybe...BUT only if you come with Sirius" she says slowly moving away from me until she's behind Molly.

"WHAT! I don't know when all of you started think that I liked Sirius but I don't!" I shout, I was not expecting this to come from Lily so it caught me off guard.

"I know that you don't but please!" She says giving me her sad face "Pweety pweety pweese".

I grumble something that sounds nowhere near Ok or even Fine, but Lily looks triumphant. "Ok so should I tell them or you?"

"I guess I will because I need to go down for my patrol anyway" I say getting up to grab my wand and put on my Prefect pin.

"Ok see you when your shift is over" They say almost at the same time and start to dig through my stuff again.

As I walk out of our red and gold room and down stairs wondering how to phrase what I'm about to say something hits me in the head. "Ow" I grumble bending over to pick up the paper airplane that landed by my feet, when I open I find a message has been written inside:

_Dear Kathrine,_

_I hope you enjoy your life because soon it will end._

_You as well as your Mudblood friends._

_Your luck is no greater then the Mudbloods _

_My darling do not __forget this threat._

_So watch where you walk my dear Prefect._

_And spend every moment to it's fullest._

_Because for you there will be only few._

_Your days are numbered unless you betray those_

_who threaten wizard kind._

_For you will be no will be no purer then them_

_If betray you do not your Impure friends._

_\- The Killer_

I gasp and look around the common room the only the Maraurders are still in here...I walk over and slap Sirius in the face, barely stopping myself from crying this letter has hurt me more then I realized, It took me the last two years to make poeple realize that just because I was a pureblood I wasn't a jerk.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?" I yell at the Marauders "BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I walk straight out the portrait hole and only then when I find an empty classroom do I start crying.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This had more then 1000 more words then the last and it only had 845 before I put in more detail.**

**I need some new characters so I figured I would do a contest! Please review with you characters:**

**Name**

**House**

**Appearance**

**Year**

**and Gender **

**I hope to update before next weekend!**

**\- Harmony**


	3. The Problem

**Once again I'm not the AMAZING J.K Rowling.**

**I'm kinda sad that I only got one follow and no reviews but I love to write and I couldn't hold back any longer.**

**Let get on with it!**

**KATHRINE'S POV**

* * *

It had been three days since Kathrine had gotten the letter. The girls had agreed to post-pone they'er welcome back prank until the whole situation was solved.

Lily was very paranoid about the whole situation and so was Molly. I was still in some sort of shock and spent a lot of the last three days glaring at people and crying.

Kathrine had not spoken to any of the Marauders since she slapped Sirius and had said that there was no way she was going to Hogsmeade with him either, so Lily had said since she was obviously the muggleborn the letter talked about that it would probably be best if she didn't go anyway.

Lily had made her show Professor McGonnagal the letter and she had agreed that neither of them should go to Hogsmeade for at least the first trip.

She didn't treat it like it was a big deal though and that surprised the girls since she was one of there more strict teachers.

* * *

It was Tuesday so Kathrine, Molly and Lily had Care of Magical creatures after lunch, ancient runes, Division and then Potions before the day was done.

On the walk down to Hagrid's cabin Molly held Lily and Kathrine very tightly and glared at anyone who came within five feet. She had become very protective of them ever since word had gotten out that they had received a death threat.

When they got to the cabin Hagrid had several covered cages that were buzzing quite loudly.

"OK so ter'day yeh will be work'in in pairs of t'ree" Said Hagrid handing them all gloves, "Yeh will be work'in on Cornish Pixies. I'll be given yeh each one stupified pixie so that deh won nip yeh and yeh gots to draw dem in fine detail if yeh can."

After handing them all a pixie, parchment and quills they were allowed to begin. "Let's sit over here" says Lily pulling them over to a small beech tree with big drooping branches next to the black lake slightly off from everybody else.

They had been drawing for almost half an hour when something hit her on her back "Ouch" Kathrine gasps as something hits her again but this time in the small of her back, but when she turns to see what it is there's only a small acorn so she continues to sketch the pixie but before long she gets hit again.

"Kat hey Kat over here!" Whispers Sirius chucking another acorn at here this time hitting her in the back of the head.

"What do you want Black?" I spit at him. "What happened I though we were going to Hogsmeade this weekend." he says.

I gulp.

I had told Professor McGonnagal that I thought it was The Marauders who had written the letter but she had almost immediately shoot her down, "They may be pranksters but they would never do something like this ."

While trying to keep my 'I really couldn't care less' face on I thought of what to say. "Sorry Black but something has come up."

"Like what? Does it have something to do with that death threat you got? I saw the letter hit you in the head"

"Did you see who threw it?" I say a little too quickly, "I mean...Well it's really none of your business"

"But it is my business when it involves something that makes you slap me."

"Well erm...I'm busy" I say turning back to my sketch of the pixie.

I got a really pretty one too. Despite what people think not all pixies are blue, for instance the one that I got was bluish, pinkish, yellowish all swirled together.

But I really couldn't concentrate because all I could think about was the fact that Sirius Black was staring at her.

**SIRIUS'S POV**

* * *

"What was that about?" James asks while we started the trek across the long grass back to the castle.

"I just asked her why she slapped me and she said that it was none of my business and that she was busy"

"Oh that must have hurt considering the way that you like..." He got cut off when Lily walked up to us with Molly and Kathrine not far behind.

"Please leave her alone Black please" she says before slowing down to let her friends who were still at Hagrid's cabin catch up.

"Why did she say that" Remus asks walking up behind us.

"Can we please not talk about this?" I ask walking faster so that they have to jog to keep up.

Sirius had the reputation of a player even though he was only a third year, But there was some thing about Kathrine Jameson that was different and he Wouldn't stop until he found out what.

* * *

When we get back to the common room to drop off our stuff, relax during our free period and get the books for potions and Divination a paper airplane hits me in the back of my head as I was about to walk up the stairs to our dorm.

"What's this?" I say bending down to pick it up.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope you enjoy your life because soon it will end._

_So watch where you walk my dear Marauder._

_You and your werewolf friend better watch you _

_back because there is no one traitors can trust._

_I know all of you secrets all of them for there is nothing _

_you can hide so beware all._

_In times like these you cannot even trust yourself._

_Brave you might be but you are lacking three_

_major qualities _

_Your days are numbered unless you betray those_

_who threaten wizard kind._

_For you will be no will be no purer then them_

_If betray you do not your Werewolf friend._

_\- The Killer_

I gulp when I finish. "Was this from one of you?" I ask before realizing that the same thing must have had happened to Kathrine.

"Mooney read this then take it to one of the Professors I have to find Kathrine." I say shoving the letter into his hands and running out of the dorm.

* * *

**And that's the end of another chapter!**

**I realized that Hagrid was not that teacher at the time but I think that it fits really well.**

**I've been writing these in advance so that I can get them out quickly but reviews always help!**

**My review Min. is still 5 soooo PLEASE it's not alot.**

**\- Harmony**


	4. The Chalkboard message

**Special thanks to Forensicgeek2 for taking the time to help me and take on the huge roll of my editor (and friend).**

**Here we go once again!**

**LILY'S POV**

* * *

The letter that Kat had gotten terrified Lily to the point where she was not able to sleep anymore. She was Kat's Muggleborn friend. But she knew that Kat would never betray her; they had been friends for only two years but she would trust Kat with her life... and that's what she was doing.

Ancient Ruins* was her only class that James Potter wasn't in. She quite firmly believed that he had copied her schedule, and while others laughed, she wouldn't put it past the sneaky Marauder. She liked James (or at least he was starting to grow on her), and that's why she had jumped to the occasion when he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with her. The only drawback was she wished that Molly and Kathrine weren't so overprotective...

" Lily? The answer please?"

"Hmm?...Oh I'm sorry Professor, can you please repeat that?" Lily could hear the group of Ravenclaws to her left snicker, but she couldn't bring herself to blame them- she was usually so on top of things like this!

"Please translate what is written on the board." Said Professor Quincy, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Molly give her a questioning look, but ignored her.

"But Sir- there's nothing written on the board!" said Lily, and it was true. The ruins that had previously adorned the board had faded, there and slowly a message started appearing. Written in what looked like blood was...a message for her.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you enjoy your life for soon it will end-_

_there is no way out for any of your kind._

_Before the moon comes and goes five times you_

_will dead,_

_and not long after that so will the rest of your_

_friends._

_For Mudbloods have no right among us- the_

_Pure!_

_I find it hard to believe you have_

_survived so long._

_Be sure to remind the rest of your kind_

_of my warning._

_\- The Killer_

There were collective gasps from the room, followed by silence. However that silence which held so much tension was burst by an ear piercing scream. That scream was the last thing Lily heard before she was rendered unconscious.

**KATHRINE'S POV**

* * *

Kathrine ran to Lily the moment she saw the book released from the blonde Ravenclaw's grasp and hit her in the head.

As soon as the message had finished writing itself upon the board, there was an immediate panic. In her turmoil, a Ravenclaw had thrown one of her books in an attempt to get away from Lily who happened to be the only known Muggleborn in the room. Molly seemed to have the same idea as Katherine, because she reached Lily's side at the same moment Kathrine did.

"WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I shouted to Molly, desperately trying to be understood over the din which could only be described as panic.

"OK" Molly shouted back, and we tried our best to pick Lily up drag her towards Gryffindor tower. We were fortunate enough to get out of the hectic classroom, but we hardly managed to reach the bottom of the staircase just a hallway away.

We stopped at the base of the winding staircase, gasping to catch my breath when (who else but) Sirius Black narrowly avoided tripping over Lily's face and knocks me to the ground.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly before hastily getting up and extending a hand. "What happened? I was just coming to see you..."

"I'll tell you if you help us get her to the common room." I said, accepting his hand up.

It was a lot easier to get her there with Sirius helping, but by the time we get there, we were still all panting. Sweat dripped off our grim looking faces, and even the Fat Lady must've gotten the hint because she didn't so much as sing when we arrived at the portrait.

"Wolfsbane." Panted Sirius, and we started to pull her into the common room and onto the couch.

When James saw us, he all but had a heart attack "What happened?" He asked, jumping up from his plush armchair residing near the fire. "Mooney just came back from Minnie's. He said that she said we can't go to Hogsmeade."

"Remus got a letter too?" I ask sitting down and focusing on the wet towel that I summoned. I placed it on Lily's forehead which was drenched with beads of sweat.

"No, I did. I ran to tell you as soon as I got it because I realized that the same thing is what must've happened to you. Now can someone tell me what happened to Lily?"

"A Ravenclaw hit her on the head with a book when they started panicking." Molly sighed, slumping in her chair looking distinctively frazzled.

"Panicking? About what?" Asked Remus, coming over to sit with us. He had come from a corner where he was doing homework with a concerned look on his face the moment he saw us dragging in an unconscious Lily.

"Lily got a letter but this time it looked like it was written in blood. It appeared on the chalk board and everyone saw it. The rest is history, but if you feel to peek you're head outside, I'm sure you'd still hear the screaming." I explained dourly. I looked at the fiery redhead, who looked unusually pale. "Should we take her to Madame Pompfrey?"

"No." said Molly. "I don't think we should make a big deal about her getting knocked out, otherwise people will start to panic."

"I agree" Remus said, nodding his head.

"Well we can't just wait until..." James was cut off by a paper airplane hitting the back of his head and getting tangled in his hair.

* * *

**Ok I'll try to do them a little longer but this is still pretty long so I'm proud.**

**It was a little then the last three and relationship got a little bit deeper.**

**ENJOY-**

**Harmony**


	5. The Question

**I just found out how to put the line there and I feel really stupid.**

**Here we go. **

**KATHRINE'S POV**

* * *

Soon after James, Remus and Molly also received letters.

They all said the same thing: betray those deemed impure or die.

It seemed like everyone was trying as hard as possible to avoid the Marauders and (as people had taken to calling them last year) the Trouble Makers.

There was one thing to look forward too though...Quiditch!

Kathrine was a chaser and treated the position like it was her life- which to her, it was.

"Are you coming to practice tonight?" James asked after accidentally bumping into her on the way out of the common room.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

The girls had been on friendlier terms with the Marauders recently after they all got letters, because both groups knew that they would rather die than betray their friends.

* * *

Kathrine came from Pureblood family, although her Grandmother had been a Veela. She didn't tell most people this, and often tried her hardest to tone done her heritage. She never let her reddish brown hair grow past her elbows and tried to wear baggy clothes. This was one of the reasons the she never felt comfortable in the school robes, as they were always too tight at the top for her. But still, since she was so closely related it didn't make much of a difference; people gawked at her wherever she went like she was a Barbie doll or some other muggle toy, and she absolutely hated it.*

Her father had been in Slytherin and her mother in Ravenclaw; they had expected the same from Kathrine. She could either be smart or she could be cunning- but brave? No, Gryffindor was for idiots who want to get themselves killed just so that people can say that they were brave... Or at least that's what her parents thought.

"Hey Kitty! Wait up!" Someone called, interrupting the debate (about whether she should write to her parents about the letter) that was going on in her head.

Only two people were allowed to call her Kitty: Molly and Lily. This was neither of those people.

"What do you want Black?" I say trying to stay cool and collected, barely hiding my irritation at being interrupted. "I'm kinda busy at the moment"

"Yeah, because busy people walk around the castle in circles with all of their free time."

"How did you know I was walking in circles?" I ask innocently.

"I...erm...I just guessed because...It looked like you had been walking for awhile." He said rushing though his words.

"Sure Black."

"Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wantedtogototheChristmasballwithme?" His ears turning a vibrant shade of pink.

He looked quite flustered, and I tried my best not to laugh at how pointless this whole dance was- with everything that has been going on I had completely forgotten about the ball. Looking at the hopeful expression on his face, I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well...erm, no...I mean yes of course...I mean- see ya?" and then I did quite possibly the most stupid and un-Gryffindor thing I could've done...I ran.

**LILY'S POV**

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked Kathrine when she rushed into the dorm and threw herself onto the bed.

"Sirius Black just asked me to go to the ball with him!" She shouted, collapsing against one of the post on her her four-poster bed. "And I said no then yes and then I ran."

"Oh ok wow... Want some help?" I said, walking over to give her a piece of the chocolate I've been eating. Surely

that could take her mind off Black.

"NO I WANT TO DIE! KILL ME LILY" She says and starts shaking me dramatically "PLEASE!"

"No can do- sorry, I don't kill people when they ask. That just makes it weird."

"UGH!" she cried out in frustration.

After the message had appeared on the chalk board, everybody had been acting strangely around Lily and other muggleborns. People who had once been friends looked away, but even worse? The Sytherins. They seemed to think of the whole thing was one big joke. They'd jump out from behind corners and push Lily into walls! This had only been the beginning of her problems that morning.

James had asked Lily to the dance as soon as Dumbledore had announced there were dates...worse was that he asked her in front of the whole school.

'It's not that I don't like him,' She had explained to Kat and Molly, 'I just don't know if I like him'.

She didn't want to embarrass him when he asked her, so she had said that she would think about and boy was she thinking about it.

"Oh sorry!" said a with dark tendrils of her hair falling out of her bun and into her face while she bent down, trying to pick up the books she dropped after bumping into Lily...who had not noticed anything until the girl was right in front of her.

"No it was my fault- I didn't look where I was going." Lily said kindly, bending over to help.

"Thanks- I'm Hannah." The girl said, standing back up with all of her books tucked neatly under her arm, her other one extended for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Lily" she said, shaking her hand gently while examining Hannah. She wasn't that much taller than Lily, but then again, Lily has always been short for her age. The petite girl had grey eyes, pale skin and a slim build.

"You're friends with the Marauders- right?" Lily asked. There was evident, albeit concealed, surprise on her face, so Lily hastily explained to the girl with one slim eyebrow raised.

"Remus told me about you." She offered helpfully.

"Oh- he did?" Hannah asked, her ears reddening and her words laced with a slightly hopeful tone.

She recognized the girl to be in their year, but obviously not a Gryffindor, nor Ravenclaw (she had just gotten out of Charms with them). So that meant either Hufflepuff or... her gaze landed on Hannah's green and silver tie.

"He did? Well I better get going or I'll be late." She added briskly, before walking off.

"Strange" I whispered. I gulped in realization that the girl Remus had been mentioning a lot recently was a Slytherin. "I wonder..."

**HANNAH'S POV**

* * *

After bumping into Lily, Hannah was more careful not to bump into people. This was her third year and she had told herself that it would be a nice and quiet one...

But then the letters started appearing. They were everywhere; in her breakfast, in her shoes, in her bars of soap and they all said the same thing: betray the Mudbloods or die.

Hannah didn't have any Mudblood friends since she was a Slytherin, where having Mudblood friends was just as bad as being one to them.

She figured the letters were just someone's bad idea of a joke, but then she heard that the Marauders were getting them as well.

And that's when thing started getting weird.

"Hey Hannah!" said a pale tall boy, walking over to Hannah's corner in the Slytherin common room.

"Hi Reggie!" Regulas Black was a second year and brother of the infamous Sirius Black, but was also a very good friend of mine.

"I was wondering if you would...well if you would go to the ball with me?" He asked, his nervousness evident as he tried his best to look me in the eye (and not succeeding).

"That sounds great Reg- but I'm sorry, I already have plans." I say hurrying towards the staircase that lead to the girls dormitory.

When I look back I see him walk sulkily towards his friends, who had the audacity to be laughing their heads off!

The truth is, I really don't have a date...but I know a certain tawny haired Gryffindor who didn't either.

**I wonder who that Gryffindor is? *HINT HINT***

**Thanks again to Forensicgeek2 **


	6. The Slytherin

**A/N This chapter was written by my editor Forensicgeek2! Make sure to read her FF Saved by red and gold!**

**REMUS'S POV**

* * *

"Remember- it's a dance. So we ask that you arrive with a partner."

Dumbledore's words echoed in Remus' head, the glint in his Headmasters' eyes very ominous. Remus could've sworn that Dumbledore looked at him, but that did nothing to ease his thoughts as he walked to the Library with Hannah.

He had hoped that Hannah would suggest going together, but the Slytherin made no mention of the dance whatsoever. He knew she could do much better- MUCH better than going with a werewolf. He hadn't told her, knowing she wouldn't want to spend time with him- but then again, how could she? Remus was being selfish, keeping his friends in the dark, and he knew he'd have to tell them eventually, but he'd like to have this dance.

By the middle of their free period, Remus still couldn't decide if he would ask her or not, and he sighed defeatedly at her retreating figure. They were going to their respective Common Rooms, and Remus couldn't help but worry a fellow Slytherin would ask her while he was away. He felt his hands turn into fists at his side, as he saw the youngest Black slink through the shadows towards her. He looked down at the eight half moon indents on his palms, and he scowled as he made his way back to the Common Room. He muttered the password angrily before throwing himself onto the empty seat beside James.

James saw the look on Remus' face, and Remus almost thought he was about to run away, but after another quick glance, he instead put down his quill.

"What are you working on, mate?" I asked James.

"A poem to get Evans to come to the dance with me."

"I thought she said she'd think about it?"

"She did, but I want to be prepared to persuade her if she says no."

Remus sat quietly, thinking about what James had said.

"Hypothetically," I began "how would you ask a girl to the dance?" My request was met with silence, and I took a quick look at his face. A devilish grin had appeared, one that spoke of mischief.

"You came to the right place, my friend! So tell me- how is Hannah? D'ya think she'd like it if you write her a letter? Or if you asked her? Oh- I have an idea..."

Almost half an hour later, the boys fell into their Transfiguration desk, breathless. A petit female from across the room raised one slim, blonde eyebrow at him, and Remus could only smile sheepishly in return.

"Mister Potter! Mister Lupin! Explain yourselves! Every Slytherin was here on time- yet I cannot even rely on my own house to show up to their classes?"

Her light footsteps seemed to echo in eerie silence, but the silence was almost loud, almost deafening. The Deputy Headmistress looked quite formidable, leaning over their desk.

"We got lost Professor!" James suddenly piped up, and it was all I could do not to groan out loud at his foolishness.

"Hmmmm... if you require a map, I'm sure coming to transfiguration on time would help you learn how to make one! I expect you to finish your textbook work at the same time as your peers!"

She turned her back to them, and James gave him a wolfish grin.

He balled up a certain piece of parchment, and put a finger to his lips. A smile slide out on either side of it. He proceeded to chuck the paper at Lily's head, her back bent over her desk in concentration. The paper fell listlessly beside her, and she turned to the boys. I shrugged my shoulders, but saw James give her a wink.

Bottle green eyes rolled, and the redhead opened the paper. She read it, her eyebrows growing higher and higher the farther along she read. She wrote something quickly, and charmed it to fly over.

I turned in my seat, reading over James' shoulder:

Potter- if you stop bugging me in all my classes, AND don't give me any reason to hex you until then, I'll go with you to the dance. Do we have an agreement?

-Lily-

P.S. Tell Remus to man up and ask Hannah already, before she goes with someone else. If he says anything besides 'I'll ask her immediately after class', mention the rumor about Regulas.

"Regulas?" I hissed, opening my textbook. James had the decency to look apologetic, but I saw a glint in his eye.

"So you'll ask her? Perfect!"

"She's going with Regulas?" I asked, my stomach dropping like a cauldron.

James shook his head.

"Snivelous mentioned to Lily that he assumed they'd be going together- apparently they're practically inseparable." I sighed, and my fingers flitted through my hair- I had been spending too much time around James. I quickly finished my work, and handed in my parchment just before the bell rang. I turned to Hannah's desk, but found her already gone. I rushed out of the classroom, desperate to catch up with her. Dang it- Wednesday! What class did she have next? Was it Potions? Wait- charms...my train of thought ended immediately as I saw a younger version of Sirius walking with her to the dungeons. I slumped defeated, and headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Lily came over and quickly went to whisper something in my ear:

"Severus may have said he thought they'd be together, but Hannah and I were talking before class. Apparently she felt guilty about turning down Regulas and lying about having plans..." She trailed off and went to her next class, not looking back.

'Why me?' Remus thought to himself. Why did the girl I had feelings for have to be a Slytherin? She's funny, and smart and nice and caring- how could she not be a Gryffindor? Plus that would've made asking her to this bloody dance easier.

Because she hadn't been sorted into the same house as him, it took longer than he would've liked to find her. But when he did, it didn't come as a surprise she was in the Library. He straightened his tie, fixed his hair and sauntered over confidently with a casual smile.

"Walk a little faster!" A voice beside him hissed- it's owner, invisible to the naked eye.

"Shut it James." I managed, picking up my pace fractionally. I sat down beside her, and without looking up, she started speaking.

"Lily, for the last time, I'm not going to ask- Remus! Sorry, Lily has just taken to cornering me in the Library. Thought you were her..." She trailed off, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"And what- pray tell- is Miss Evans demanding you to do?" I questioned, trying to keep my tone even.

"LilykeepsondemandingIaskyoutothedanceandI'dlovetobutIthinkyou'dsayno." She whispered, eyes screwed up.

"One more time?"

She sighed, and I wasn't sure if it was a sarcastic sigh or not. But she took a deep breath, and this time (much slower) she tried again.

"Lily keeps on demanding I ask yo- a certain person, to the upcoming dance. I'm not brave like you lot, and I'd love to go with him, I'm just sure he'd say no if I did ask."

I didn't know what to say, so James elbowed my ribs and hissed ideas into my ear.

"Sorry mate- but hey! Tell her they'd be foolish to turn her down!"

"Hannah- you're smart, kind, wonderful- that guy would be a fool to turn you down! I'm sure anyone you ask would say yes." My voice full of false cheer. She looked up at me through long lashes, her head turned slightly, calculatingly.

"So, let's say I would ask you..." Her voice trailed off. I could feel my eyes widen and I couldn't find any words to say...so I didn't say anything- so I didn't say anything at all. She evidently mistook my surprise for denial and began muttering.

"Stupid! ...obviously only trying to cheer you up...Sorry! Can we forget I asked?" She tried.

"I'd rather not." I told her honestly. I smiled widely, getting over my initial shock, and saw confusion register on her face.

"I'd rather not forget- I'd rather tell you that I'd love to go to the dance with you. What would you rather do?"

"Really? Because I'd rather that too..." Her small voice said, and she peeked between her fingers which had moved to cover her face.

**I'm not sure if it's meant to get cut off like this but I like it**


	7. The Scene

**A/N I've been really busy lately and wanted to put the next chapter up as soon as possible so I didn't make a long A/N at the top.**

**Also I know that I haven't been doing disclaimers but it's pretty clear I'm not J.K. Rowling right?**

**KATHRINE'S POV**

* * *

It was early in the day and the girls had been doing homework for about an hour.

They had a free period and since it was Molly's turn to decide what to do...well whenever it was Molly's turn to choose something it was usually homework.

Looking over at Molly who was happily working on an astronomy essay and had already written it a foot longer then it needed to be and then Lily who was almost done with everything and finally down at her own six inches of work.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk" I said, getting up. Molly looked up raising her eyebrows questioningly but doesn't say anything.

'Please don't say anything Lily' I thought, walking towards the portrait hole, 'Because if she asks me I have to answer truthfully.'

'Please Please Ple...'

"Are you going to see Sirius?"

'Sweet Merlin!'

"Well- uh- yes I was." I say turning around. I can feel my face reddening "I need to know if I'm going to the ball with him or not."

"OK have fun" She says turning back towards her parchment.

'Yes! She didn't say...'

"Don't have too much fun though and be safe"

After that comment, I tried my best not to run out of the common room.

It didn't take that long to find Sirius.

"No James-you have to add the skin first and then the wings" Came Remus' worried voice from behind a door a few classrooms away from me.

Kathrine was just about to knock on the door when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Kathrine over here!" Came the preppy voice of none other than Clara Williams.

Kathrine could see Clara's multicolored hair bobbing between students making their way down the corridor, and unfortunately for her that hair was coming straight at her.

Since they were both Purebloods they had grown up together- but that didn't mean they were friends.

Sure Clara was nice and all but she was a Hufflepuff and Kathrine had never really enjoyed her company as much as Lily and Molly.

And if that wasn't enough she was a terrible gossip.

"Hey Clara, I'm kinda busy right now can we talk later?" I say shuffling my feet slightly.

"Oh OK. I was just wondering if you got a date yet for the dance."

Kathrine hadn't heard anybody opening the door behind her but all of the sudden none other than Sirius Black was standing behind her with his arm around her shoulder.

(I like! But I had an idea which popped into my head whilst reading...

...but all of a sudden none other than Sirius Black (the boy on her mind) came up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Katherine's heartbeat accelerated drastically and she was sure that even if Clara didn't hear it, Sirius certainly did.)

"Actually she's going with me" Said Sirius pulling her closer.

'Shoot! Now everyone is going to know before lunch.' I think smiling friendly, hoping the Clara didn't get the wrong idea.

"Really? Are you guys dating? How long have you been a thing?" She says, firing off her questions faster than I could respond.

'Yup- she got the wrong idea. All the inbreeding has finally gotten him- what on earth possessed him to do that?!'

"Um no Clara we're not dating" I said, choosing my words carefully. I knew that if I didn't, this would somehow turn around and bite me.

"We're just going to the ball together." I said, slowly pushing Sirius's arm off my shoulder.

(or in the case you do go with what I thought: I said, slowly unwrapping Sirius' arms from around my waist.)

"What?! Does our love mean nothing to you?" Asked Sirius looking shocked now. He backed up and held me at an arm's length.

Meanwhile Clara was just standing there watching this whole thing go down, probably wishing she had a bowl of popcorn and one of those fancy muggle camera.

"We're not in love and I was wondering if we could take this somewhere else..." I trailed off, completely conscious that Remus, James and Peter were now stepping out of the classroom and joining the small crowd surrounding us.

"Whatever you say, love." He replied pulling me towards an empty classroom.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I ask slamming the classroom door behind me.

"Sorry? Just having some fun." He says raising his eyebrows slightly before moving to sit on top of the desk.

"Oh- it was a joke." I muttered to myself.

"Unless you don't want it to be" Sirius blurted out quickly, not like his usual nonchalant self.

"What do you mean?" I ask even though I fully understand what he was hinting at.

"Well I mean after the dance are we going to go back to barely talking to each other? Because besides Quiditch, you've never really spoken to me... well until this year. Or do you want this to be something?"

I hesitated. I've always felt funny around Sirius but had never given it a second thought. I mean, I'm only thirteen. I didn't think something like this would happen for awhile.

"Oh I understand" Says Sirius taking my hesitation as a 'no'.

"That's fine, I should probably go."

"No Sirius- wait" I said, grabbing his hand before he walked out the door.

"I want this to be something too."

I saw him smile. And it wasn't one of his 'You're about to be pranked' smiles but a genuine smile.

"Did you just say that you'd go out with me?"

"Maybe...but don't push it" I said returning his smile.

"Can I at least get a hug?" He asked holding out his arms for one.

"Yes" I replied walking into the hug.

"Can we keep this quite for a little while?"

"Of course" He reassured me, pulling away.

"I'm going to leave first and then you follow in a few minutes, OK?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I said nodding, "Bye." It was barely a whisper but I know from the smile on his face that he heard me.

**LILY'S POV**

* * *

Kathrine had told her about Sirius asking her out and she couldn't have been happier for her.

"Come on guys" She had said as she pulled them towards the path in Hogsmeade.

Professor McGonnagal had said that it would be safe for them to go and get their dresses for the ball with everyone else and Lily had fulfilled her position as 'the girly friend' by insisting that they go.

Now there they were standing in Madame Millie's Outfits for all occasions trying dresses on.

"Molly! Try this one!" Lily said shoving a pale blue silk dress into her hands.

"And this one for you Kitty" after they had walked into the dressing area she pulled a beautiful bright green dress from the rack. It matched her eyes perfectly.

"You better be happy Lils because I told you I'm only trying one on." Said Kathrine, walking out in dark shimmery grey strapless dress, cut unevenly so it looked layered with a black ribbon tied just under her bust.

"It looks perfect." I squealed.

"Yay! My turn" Molly interrupted, appearing behind Kathrine in the shimmering grey dress that hugged her body.

"Wonderful!" I said still squealing.

"Look at mine" I held up the poofy green dress.

"Oh wow Lils it's beautiful" Gasped Molly.

"Breathtaking!" Katherine agreed. Lily only hoped that James thought so too.

**HANNAH'S POV**

* * *

Okay we never see how he asked her out. You may wish to include a scene with that so the reader isn't left wondering what happened and if they missed a chappie.

Word that she was going to the dance with Remus had gotten around quickly.

Not all of it was bad, in fact most people seemed to have been expecting it.

But nothing prepared her for Regulas.

"YOU'RE GOING WITH LUPIN?" He shouted cornering her in their common room. Hannah watched everyone turn their heads to watch the whole thing go down. She could either wimp out or be a Slytherin and defend herself.

"Yes I am and it's none of your business." Hannah replied in a cool tone (Or at least she tried to). This was Reggie-didn't he know more than anyone that this was what she had wanted?

"'NONE OF MY BUSINESS'? I ASKED YOU FIRST AND YOU SAID YOU WERE ALREADY GOING WITH SOMEONE!"

"Well I guess that's too bad. And who said you asked me first?" I said, trying to control my temper, "I'm not something that you can control"

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I want to control you. I just don't want to see someone who's practically a sister to me get involved with a bloody Gryffindor- and a Marauder to boot!" The unspoken 'and get hurt' was hanging in the air between them, the tension practically tangible. Fortunately none of the Slytherin's understood- they were far too used to the Snakes private conversations to try to. The duo often understood each other better without words, and their other house members didn't press it.

"I'm tired" I say before walking up the staircase.

**A/N Yayy another chapter! The ball is coming next!**


	8. The Dance

**A major part of this story was written by my editor ForensicGeek! Thanks!**

**KATHRINE'S POV**

* * *

"Hey Kitty...Wow you look amazing!" Exclaimed Sirius, holding out his crooked elbow to Kathrine as she walked down the staircase and into the great hall.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I teased, trying to distract him from my blushing and accepted his arm. I linked it with my own, and we proceeded to the magnificently decorated room.

"HEY! 'OI! LOVEBIRDS!" Shouted James from across the room with Lily, Remus and a blonde girl that Kathrine had never seen before.

"Should we even bother going over?" Asked Sirius.

"Your friends may be annoying but mine aren't!" I said pulling him over towards their group.

They had been dancing for about fifteen minutes when Remus started making his way over to the happy couple.

"Kathrine do you mind is I borrow Sirius? I swear I'll have him back in minute?"

"Sure Remus. Don't be too long" I say, before hesitantly kissing Sirius on the cheek, "Have fun."

**HANNAH'S POV**

* * *

A sigh fell from her lips, the only indication of the turmoil going on inside of her. Part of her desperately wanted to believe Remus would be right back, as he said, but the sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise... that and the three boys who joined him laughing and whispering in a huddle.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" A voice said behind her. Hannah whirled around in surprise and saw Lily. The stunning redhead had donned a flowing gown which matched her eyes perfectly. It complemented her wonderfully, and the Slytherin couldn't help but feel plain in comparison. She looked down at her rich plum dress. It was a modest, knee length dress with no ridiculous, immature adornment- it was perfect. Hannah had spent so long getting ready, yet at that moment perfect was the last thing she felt.

"Remus just went to be with his friends." I declared, using as minimal emotion as possible. Pity welled up in Lily's eyes, and she opened her mouth to say (undoubtedly) some sort of apology but stopped when I raised my hand.

"Save it- I don't want your pity." I told her.

"If I had known they would've..."

"No. Can we just drop it?" She nodded her consent, and a figure in a shimmery grey dress came up to them.

"Lily- I've been looking all over for you! Have you seen Sirius? I can't find him anywhere!" The girl cried.

"I'm assuming with Remus and Potter- they've both run off as well. Oh Hannah! This is Kat. Kat, this is Hannah." Lily introduced us.

"Hannah? By any chance, do you know Remus?" I felt heat rush to my face, partly with embarrassment partly with anger; if he was always mentioning me, why did he go off for some ridiculous prank? I understand they're his closest friends, but... Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way? Maybe he just thinks of me as a friend? Maybe I'm over thinking this?

"That's who I'm supposed to be here with."

"Well, I guess that makes 3 of us. And 3 Marauders. Any one else seeing a trend?" Kat asked, in a cool drawl which could rival even that of Snape. "So girls- will we pin after our Trouble Makers or shall we enjoy ourselves?" Lily asked, not waiting for an answer as she made her way to the dance floor. Kat soon dragged a reluctant blonde into the fray, where the girls did their best to forget their ex-dates. They soon found themselves enjoying the night, however when they saw the Marauders, laughing across the room, two girls went in for the kill. Neither noticed the blonde disappear around the corner with pain in her gaze, or the mysterious black haired second year who followed her out.

**REGULAS'S POV**

* * *

I followed Hannah into the empty corridor, far enough away to not be seen, close enough to not have to worry about losing her.

The rejection had been unexpected, Hannah was my best friend- wouldn't she have mentioned plans? Though a year apart, the two Snakes were practically inseparable, always waiting at the other's class and always in the library together. However, I had been too embarrassed to tell her I only wanted to go as friends, so I allowed her to think I had been thinking otherwise. My 'friends' had laughed heartily- they knew that a snake will lie to anyone. It still stung a little though.

I heard a quiet snuffle and my eyes flashed to where Hannah had been. I moved quickly, determine to catch up with her. Had it not been for the shaky breaths, I wouldn't have noticed an occupant in the secluded alcove.

"Hannah?" I asked. She noticed me, and straightened her dress. She tucked a couple loose hairs which had tumbled from her bun behind her ear, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Regulas! What brings you to this particular neck of the woods?" She asked, her voice full of false cheer.

"Drop the act, Jackson. You're not fooling anyone. Now, where in Merlin's name is that toss pot Lupin? Shouldn't he be sweeping you off your feet right now?"

"He's with his band of mountain trolls dancing on a minibar- who do you think he's with?" I smirked at her sarcasm, reminding myself to find out what a minibar was.

"Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stepped in." I said, full of false bravado, hand extended. She took it with a small smile and I pulled her up from her position on the floor. I gave her my most professional looking bow, and she curtsied in response. The loud music from inside the Great Hall carried to us easily, the hum from the room filling me with ease. My hand found her waist and clasped hers to my other, before we began some sort of hybrid waltz. Though neither of us were particularly skilled dancers (well, I wasn't too bad, but Hannah didn't have four years of dance lessons), we managed.

"Thank you Regulas." She said quietly. She never calls me by my real name; she calls me Reg, Reggie, or something similar...and I usually pretend to hate the nicknames, but I know it's just because she cares. I couldn't help the un-Slytherin like smile which crept onto my face. Just as much as I couldn't help a whispered 'you're welcome' before pulling her a little closer. Even though I was one year her junior, she still only reached about my chin in height. This girl was practically a sister to me- so if dancing with her made her forget the horrible turnout for her date, so be it. I had seen her go to her dorm and take over an hour to get ready- if Lupin wouldn't make this the best sodding dance she ever went to, I might just have to.

With those thoughts in mind, I picked up our pace and gave her a twirl. The surprised peal of Hannah's laughter echoed through the empty halls and though someone had hurt her, I truly hoped she would forget. It seemed that way, as she suddenly attempted to twirl ME. The song slowly ended, yet we both stayed where we were.

"Another dance, perhaps, Lady Jackson?"

"If I must, Lord Black, if I must." She sighed teasingly, as thought this was the worst thing she could be doing. I rolled my eyes at her and all thoughts of mountain trolls and minibars were lost...

**REMUS'S POV**

* * *

"You stupid, immature, ridiculous CHILDREN!" Katherine screamed at the boys, eggnog drenched through her hair.

"Don't you dare say anything Remus! Oh you're so lucky Hannah left the dance already!"

"Wait- she did what? When was this?" Remus asked. He hadn't meant to take this long, and he finally blew it- he had plucked up the courage to ask Hannah and she had said yes. Oh she'd hate him now for sure!

"Hmm what do you say, Lily? 45 minutes ago perhaps! I suggest you get yourself down there and apologize!" She continued.

With a nod of confirmation from Lily, he hurried out of the Great Hall were it was still raining eggnog. He maneuvered skilfully through the panicking crowd (years of experience helped) and as he found himself wandering the hallway. He heard the sound of laughter and Remus turned to see Sirius' younger brother dancing with Hannah. He twirled her with the music, their proximity too close for Remus' liking. But it was his fault he was in this situation to begin with. Had he not left her, maybe it would be him she was smiling at, or him twirling her.

With these thoughts in mind Remus turned away and made his way towards the great hall.

**This was written by Forensicgeek2 and I made my edits.**

**I'm going on a big trip this weekend so it's going to take a little while for chapter 9.**

**I'm thinking about writing a Fremione FF because I luxury cruise them.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Authors note

**I'm going to take a slight break from writing because my week is jam packed but my BETA Forensicgeek2 is working on chappie 9 right now so I will update before I stop. It won't be for too long only a few days but I feel like I should let my loyal followers know ;-P**

**Emma Wing.**


	10. The Lost Friend

**A/N: I'm sorry it took SO long but here it is chapter 9!**

**I've been really busy and have had to write the whole thing on my tablet.**

**Also I am still accepting new characters so if you have any please don't hesitate to inform me!**

**I'm going to try to continue this story as they get older. For those who don't know they are in their third year.**

**Kathrine's P.O.V**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the dance and I still hadn't spoken to any of the Marauders.

I had seen Remus walking around sulking and Sirius had tried to talk to me once or twice before realizing that there was no point in trying.

"How dare they do that to us?" Lily raged, for what seemed like the hundredth time, "The immature, insulting, childish, enraging...BOYS! I'd expect that from Black and Potter but Remus too? The sheer nerve!" And with that she stormed into the common room, muttering something about speaking to Filch about hanging them by their thumbs and making them listen to some Muggle music.

"She'll get over it soon enough." Muttered Molly about to step through the portrait hole after her.

"Mills what is that?" I say in almost a whisper pointing to a shiny red liquid flowing towards us. It had begun to congelate on the ceiling, drops falling ominously every few seconds. She watched as it moved from the ceiling and fell onto the floor. The sound, which broke the silence in the corridor, was like that of rain- only thicker. Then again, another plop. And another. They continued to fall until it rained blood, the hall filled with the drumbeat of the blood upon the cold tiles. As all of it pooled into a large puddle on the floor the rain stopped, and the puddle began lurching towards the pair unnaturally.

"I...I don't know but I think we should..."

She was interrupted when my scream pierced the air.

The red thing had almost reached me when suddenly it stopped and started to contort its shape like one similar to a Boggart.

It rose almost taller than me and wider -almost like a blanket and all of a sudden the newly formed wall moved toward me and I was pulled through the warm sticky wall.

**Sirius's P.O.V**

* * *

Everything was going fine and dandy...Well accept for the fight between James and Lily that had started when she came through the portrait hole and smacked him.

And then everyone went still and silent when we heard the scream.

I ran out of the common room just in time to see Kathrine pulled through the wall of what appeared to be a veil of blood before she (and the wall) disappeared.

"KATHRINE!" I yelled, before I noticed the sobbing heap on the floor that I assumed to be Molly.

"Molly what happens? Where is Kathrine?" Asked Lily frantically rushing over to her disheveled friend.

"Kitty...wall...blood...gone." Is all Lily could coax out of her before she fell back into her sobbing.

"Sirius- what happened?" Asked James, appearing behind Lily.

"I don't know...I ran out and she went through this red wall...and then she was just gone." I tried to explain, my voice breaking on the last word...Gone… sweet Merlin she was gone.

"What do you think you're doing- screaming and shouting at this time of night?" Asked a frazzled McGonagall, storming up the corridor her hair still in curlers.

"Professor! Something happened...we heard a scream and came rushing out as fast as we could but Sirius got here first and well...They keep on saying that saying that Kathrine is gone and something about a..." but before Lily could finish, a paper airplane materialized inches from her face.

"Should I...read...it Professor?" She asked, now trying to calm herself down and only now did I notice the tears streaming down her face. I felt something wet hit my hand.

Then I realized that I had started crying too.

"Yes, please read it out loud Ms. Evans."

_"Too late did your friend realize her wrongs._

_I warned you all of what would come._

_You must do your part or be killed next._

_She can only be saved by a hero's death._

_Only that will cleanse her of her crimes._

_The killer"_

Lily has barely finished reading when she collapses into a teary heap next to Molly, who had suddenly turned silent.

" Ms. Prewitt, Mr. Black please come with me to the Headmaster's office. You too Ms. Evans."


	11. The Killer

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for being so patient while I took a short break. **

**I just started another story not too long ago called Fame and Feelings (I love it when titles are something and something.) and it has been a lot of work to keep up with both of them.**

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story but I hope that it's somewhere good.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Kathrine's POV**

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I pushed myself from the ground into a sitting position. 'How long have I been here?'

It took me a moment before I realized that I was coated in a thick gooey substance that smelled strangely like iron. It was blood.

'Why can't I remember anything?'

I tried to take in my surroundings but everything was blurry and dark.

I tried to say 'Hello' but my voice just made a jagged coughing sound.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?' I asked myself, trying to stand up.

I yelped as my legs gave way and I fell back onto the ground which felt cold and sharp against my bare hands.

The air tasted tangy in my lungs as I took a deep shaky breath.

"Kathrine?" Called a shy mousy voice from (what I'm guessing is) the corner of the cave- room place that I was in.

"Peter?" I asked my voice shivering and cracking half way through.

"Yes. When did you wake up?" His voice almost sounded as if he was about to cry.

"I...Where are Molly and Sirius?" I replied wincing painfully as the memories flood back into my mind.

The dance.

The letters.

The wall.

The newly found friendships.

"I'm sorry Kathrine but this needs to happen. The Mudbloods must suffer for their wrongs." He said, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Wh..What?" I asked, completely shocked.

Peter had never really hung out with us much, but I had meet him before.

I had never even thought about him that much. With the letters and the dance I had been so preoccupied that I had never really even tried to discover who the Killer was.

But now I know.

"How...could...you? I thought...that we...were friends."

"Well you thought wrong. I warned you Kathrine. I...I really don't want to do this. I...I tried to warn you...they must be punished." He said quietly, and I noticed his blurry outline pulled something long and shiny out of his robes...a knife.

"Peter please..." I begged, scrambling backwards until I hit a wall.

"I'm sorry Kathrine but...but I tried to tell you...that Mudblood Lily is no good." He said, his voice dangerously low as he advanced, now hold the knife in front of him.

"Shut up! She is not a Mudblood." I say trying to sound intimidating but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Goodbye." He says and lunged forward.

I screamed a short, shrill scream before there was a swirling feeling in my stomach and I found myself on all fours.

"You're...You're an animagus?!" Shouted Peter picking himself off of the ground and lunging again, but this time even in my groggy state I raced towards where he first appeared.

I reached the outside of the cave and smelt the air: metallic from my blood. I didn't trust my vision as most of the things I was seeing were pink or yellow.

Hogwarts.

Home.

I could smell home and it wasn't far away.

The only problem? I could hear Peter running behind me.

The soft pitter patter of his feet against the cold stone floor of the cave that was only moments ago my prison.

I ran faster than I probably should have, considering the state that I was in, but I finally broke through a line of trees and I could see the doors leading to the entrance hall.

800 feet.

600 feet.

500 feet.

I was just about there when something sharp hit the back of my head and I felt myself changing back out of whatever my animagus form was and back to my normal human self. I then proceeded to do the most Gryffindor thing I could do in my situation... I fainted.

The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name and footsteps running towards me.

**Sirius's POV**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had spoken to us very briefly before rushing off to organize search parties.

The first search team consisted of of the Marauders and Lily. Molly had been ordered to go stay with Madame Pomfrey because she was still hyperventilating.

People shouting: "KATHRINE!" could be heard from all over the castle and it's grounds.

Dumbledore had made sure that everyone not searching was locked up in the Great Hall for the night.

We had been searching for almost three hours when Lily collapsed and started to sob on the steps to the entrance hall.

"Shh shh Lils everything is going to be alright- we'll find her." James immediately soothed, walking over and sitting beside her. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

I started to walk over to Remus but I stopped when two figures burst out of the doors behind James and Lily making them jump.

"Remus what happened? Where is Kathrine?" Asked Hannah running up to Remus with (to Sirius's surprise) his younger brother Regulas.

"Sirius! I heard that one of your friends went missing. Is everything alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

"No everything is n..."

"Dog!" Shouted Lily, pointing towards a slender grey wolf darting out of the forest and heading straight for them.

"What the bloody hell?" Asked Remus.

The wolf was no less than a few hundred feet away from them when it dropped suddenly, as though something hit it.

The unmoving creature slowly changed into none other than the person that they were looking for.

"Kathrine!" Screamed Lily, her high voice piercing the air, her cheeks still red and puffy from being in the cold and the tears from just moments before still spilling over her face.

I reached Kathrine before everyone else, with Lily in tow just seconds after.

"Kitty?!" Asked Lily a nervous look flooding her face.

"She's alive." Said Remus breathlessly after taking her pulse and checking for a heartbeat, "But she needs to see Madame Pomfrey now."

"I've got her." I said, delicately picking her up.

"Let me help." James stepped over and held her legs.

"Did you know that she was an animagus Lils?" I asked.

We are already inside before she answered.

"No. I don't know why she wouldn't have told us."

"You found her?!" Asked a flushed McGonagall, running up to us.

"Yes she- erm- ran out of the woods and then passed out." I said, leaving out the animagus part for now.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring her to Madam Pomfrey!"

* * *

"Ms Jackson! Mr Black! What are you doing from the dungeons at such an hour? Explain yourselves immediately!" Our Head of House exclaimed, when she noticed the two Snakes who had joined the search party.

"We heard some...delicate information which we thought the search parties ought to know." Hannah began slowly, as though trying to word what she wanted to say. Regulas too looked skittish, as though wanting to give their information but not wanting to betray their Housemates. The Deputy must have sensed her turmoil, because her face softened and she laid a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Please dear…" she smiled down at Hannah and Remus' entwined fingers, the pair having done so unconsciously. Hannah's cheeks flushed red, which I noticed even in the dim light. Remus gave her hand a supportive squeeze before she began her tale:

"Please dear…" she smiled down at Hannah and Remus' entwined fingers, the pair having done so unconsciously. Hannah's cheeks flushed red, which I noticed even in the dim light. Remus gave her hand a supportive squeeze before she began her tale:

"Reggie and I- I mean, Regulas and I, had been with our other Housemates in the Great Hall when we overheard a couple of our older Housemates talking about Pettigrew. They said he was finally going to prove himself, finally going to accept his place above all the.." Her voice paused uncertainly before continuing, "all of the Mudbloods." She spat out the word, as though it had an awful taste of some kind. Her upper lip snarled angrily at what her Housemates had said, yet she continued, "They said Pettigrew was taking the Mudblood lover to the Forbidden forest. I didn't know who they were talking about until they said 'Jameson' and Professor Dumbledore demanded all students to go to the Great Hall. I just wish I could've gotten here sooner! I might've prevented all this from happening! Katherine mightn't have gotten hurt- oh it's all my fault she might be dead!" the blonde cried out in anguish. Remus pulled her to him from their connected hands and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh Hannah- the only persons' fault is Peter's." Remus voice waived at the thought of their dorm-mate, before continuing, "You did the right thing by coming to tell us. You too Regulas." Remus' hand smoothed down Hannah's hair soothingly, as he spoke to her much to quietly for the rest of us to hear. Only then did Sirius notice the disheveled look she had to her- her cloak had been hastily thrown on over her pajama bottoms, all of it's buttons undone to reveal a tank top and shivering arms. Her hair was an absolute mess, in a frenzied attempt to shove it into a braid whilst she had been running- that or she just somehow missed a large chunk of hair to the right of her face. Their Head of House looked at the two students in shock, before composing herself.

"Very well. You are free to stay, however I suggest you go back to the Great Hall." Hannah shook her head angrily from within Remus' embrace, and Regulas stayed, firmly crossing his arms over his chest. Finally I noticed my brother- he looked so small and scared under his green jumper, bags hanging from under his eyes. I was likely the most surprised, as I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He didn't move, yet when McGonagall turned to Lily, my younger brother's head snapped towards me in shock. He didn't say anything, but a small, proud smile ghosted his lips. Neither of us spoke, but I knew that words wouldn't- couldn't- express what was going on right now. So I just squeezed his shoulder again and turned to my Professor to await orders.

* * *

**WolfReinMoon: Yeah it was definitely creepy but amazing? YOU'RE AMAZING for reading!**

**ForensicGeek2: I would never had accomplished so much without YOU! Don't stop being my beta and I won't stop writing!**

**I just wanted to let all of my wonderful readers know that I love you guys! **

**Please review!**


	12. The Amnesia

**Hey guys this is the last chapter!**

**Don't worry I'm working on the sequel as we speak!**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but real life can get in the way.**

**Katherine's POV**

* * *

They tell me that I was kidnapped.

I believe them.

They ask me if I can remember anything.

I tell them that I can't.

They ask me if I know who they are.

I say no even though I want nothing more than to throw myself into their arms.

They say that they don't need to send me home; that my injuries aren't that bad.

I beg them to send me home.

"Sweetheart we need to find out what happened." Says a kind Professor McGonagall.

She thinks that I don't know who she is. But I do.

I remember everything.

I wish I didn't.

"Why can't we see her?!" Shouts a male voice from outside the hospital doors that I immediately recognise.

"Mr. Black I can't allow you to see her before even her parents do." Speaks Madame Pomfrey in her usual stern tone.

"Well then when can we see her?" Asks another person.

"I will inform you when you can Ms. Evans. Now don't you lot have a class to get to?"

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Katherine! Katherine!" I can barely make out Lily disheveled voice as someone carries me into the castle._**

**_"What's wrong with her Professor?! Why did she faint?!" Says a shrilly voice._**

**_My head hurts. It feels like hundreds of hands are pushing on my temple._**

**_"I don't know anymore than you do. Ms. Jackson and Ms. Evans please lower your voices."_**

**_I feel the air around me grow colder as I'm placed on a sterile smelling bed._**

**_"Poppy we found her but she's injured." Says none other than Headmaster Dumbledore as a pair of quiet footsteps approach me._**

**_"Oh Merlin! What happened to her Albus?!" Gasps Madame Pomfrey examining my head that is slowly oozing a warm liquid done the side of my face._**

**_Blood..._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Ms. Jameson how are you feeling today?" Asks Madame Pomfrey as she scans my body with a spelling the leaves my stomach tingling.

"Wonderful. Well not wonderful but loads better thank you." I say trying not to sound too relieved that I was finally getting out of the bleach smelling hospital.

According to Headmaster Dumbledore my injuries were not bad enough for me to need 'proper' hospitalization.

My parents had visited me the week before, my mother breaking down into hysterical sobs and my father getting into a fight with Dumbledore about my having to stay for the rest of the school year.

"She is my daughter and I want her back now." My father had growled.

"Dad it's fine." I had muttered, "I want to stay and finish the year anyway."

Madame Pomfrey had just deemed me completely healed yesterday and insisted that I stay one more night just to be safe.

The truth? I was nervous. How could I not be? I had be abducted, beaten up and the whole school knew.

That wasn't the reason that I was scared though.

I was scared of what the letter had said.

How they didn't find it on me in the three days that I was unconscious I don't know but when I woke up I discovered a note tucked into the pocket of my robes.

_Dear Katherine,_

_Don't think that just because you_

_got away that that was the end._

_I have a job to do and I intend to_

_do it._

_You and the mudbloods WILL die._

_Tell anyone else and I'll hurt your_

_friends._

_Starting with Lily and Sirius._

_Hoping you are well,_

_The Killer._

I wasn't taking any chances.

Deciding that amnesia was the best way to not get people hurt when I woke up I told everyone that I had no idea who they were. Except for my family and people that I had known before school started.

No one could ever know.

EVER.

I took a deep breath before stepping through the portrait hole.

"Kat! They finally let you out?!" Said Lily, rushing over from her place be the fire to come and pull me into a hug. I savoured it for a brief moment, because I knew that when I did what I had to do, she wouldn't ever hold me like that again.

"Are you the Mudblood?" I asked shoving her off of me.

_'I'm sorry Lily.'_

"Wh..What do you mean? Katherine are you OK?" She asked, taking a step back and staring at me, her face full of pain and confusion.

_'I know that you will hate me.'_

"They told me that I had a Mudblood friend. I don't know why I would ever befriend you though." I said, trying my hardest to not cry and make it seem as if I was disgusted at her.

_'I hate myself.'_

"Katherine what do you mean? Why would you call me a Mu...a Mudblood? What's wrong with you?" She practically shouts, her eyes welling to the brim with tears.

_'But I can't let you get hurt.'_

"Listen. I woke up with amnesia. All I know is what the professors told me and what I could piece together by myself." I hesitated a moment before continuing, "I understand that we USED to be friends but I would appreciate it if you acted like we weren't because like I said I remember absolutely nothing. Not to mention that it would stain my pure name."

"How dare you?! Katherine Jameson what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, tears pouring down her face, "Have a nice life."

And with that she's gone, taking part of me with her. The part that is giggling schoolgirls and secrets and late nights and sisters in all but blood. The part that loves her is still here. Which is why I'm doing this...

"Katherine what the hell was that?" Shouted James, storming over to me, "You've done a bloody load of changing."

And before I knew what was happening, Sirius was standing in front of me. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

_'Forgive me.'_

"Can I help you Black?" I asked, almost crying.

_'Please don't leave me.'_

His eyes glittered before he scowled at me and walked away.

Away. He's gone.

_'But I need you here with me.'_

I saw Peter sitting in the corner of the Common Room. The rat gave me a thumbs up with a wicked smile plastered across his face before retreating into the shadows.

Only Remus remained looking at me as if trying to find out what's broken and how he can help fix it.

"What are you looking at, Mutt?" I growled the last word, hoping that he was smart enough to understand.

Pain flashed across his face but deep in his eyes I know that he got the message and he walks away to join his recently betrayed friends.

I have amnesia.

I shouldn't know what he is.

But I do. I know too much.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you like it! I should have year four (The sequel) up soon!**

**It will be called The girl who lied (Kinda different.).**

**Guest: Yeah it was really creepy! I hope you like this one!**

**I am once again accepting OCs if you could PM them or post them in a review that would be great!**

**I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday I was new to the site and not very good at writing. Here I am now finishing my first story.**

**Thank you so much Forensicgeek2 for helping me reach this point.**

**Goodbye for now.**

**Emma**


End file.
